


【泉レオ】关于我不想担任某情侣的恋爱向导这回事

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 2021/3/2小栗视角
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	【泉レオ】关于我不想担任某情侣的恋爱向导这回事

乍暖还寒的冬春之交正适合睡觉，朔间凛月坐在庭院里的秋千吊椅上，旁边的小桌上蹲着只路过的流浪小黑猫，他望着天边朦朦的月晕，右眼皮猛地一跳，掐指一算，月晕而风，左眼跳财右眼跳灾，今夜必有大事发生。朔间凛月伸手打开一罐82年……三天前生产的碳酸饮料，喝下一口特有的寂寞滋味。手机铃声叮叮当当地响起，他颇为惆怅的叹了一口气，来吧，不管是兄长提前结束巡演要回家还是真绪的谷子全部售罄，我都有心理准备了。

这点小事不过如此——

他按下锁屏键，右眼皮又是狠狠一跳，淡然从容的目光看到联系人头像里橙发碧眼的人时，朔间凛月手一颤，差点没把手机飞出去。没关系，这个时候只要装不在就好了，然后那只休息的小黑猫看他一眼，掏出了罪恶的粉红爪子，一拨拉滑向了接听键。

……

我现在相信恶作剧做多了会遭报应的了，如果能重来，真绪，我一定做一个和你一样的好人。

大小黑猫红眸对绿瞳相视三秒。

电话那头的声音已经跳出来：“凛月！！”

一如既往的欢快，中间带了几分急切。

朔间凛月将黑猫捞进怀里，打开免提，“阿月，怎么了？”

事实上他这个问题很多余，用脚趾头想都知道，这个时间这个点月永レオ找他只有一件事。

“我觉得セナ他……”

对，濑名泉，就是濑名泉，月永レオ命运般的濑名泉，从二年级纠结到三年级，让整个梦之咲都流传着王与骑士的青春疼痛绝赞爱情恋歌。在梦之咲民间粉丝论坛，无数单推诅咒他们毕业就分开，cp粉疯狂对骂然后同样疯狂创作一别两宽或是破镜重圆的毕业拜拜的限制级文学。

然后他们毕业了。

不仅没分手，还海外同居了。

在无粉丝的角落里，愈发黏糊起来，从偶尔借宿到频繁常住，最后一个房间一张床已经不能满足他们了，非得盖上同一条被子！

真是鸣上岚看了都沉默，朱樱司看了都落泪。

值得一个无可救药，不知羞耻，有伤风化三连。

朔间凛月……朔间凛月是被毒害最深的受害者之一。

谢邀，如果能给我一个机会，我一定会在当初就告诉他们策略家就算是神棍也不是月老，恋爱向导在神奇小栗的业务范围之外，宁可去营业沉睡的冷笑黑王子人设也绝对不干这个。

当然他没说，说这么多话太累了，还是听听月永レオ抱怨算了。

他屈起手指挠了挠黑猫的下巴，眼疾手快地按住它想要逃脱的后腿。

月永レオ委委屈屈的声音自扬声器中出流淌出：“我觉得セナ他太恃宠而骄了啦，他现在每天管我几点吃饭几点睡觉。在外过夜要报备地址和酒店电话，次数一周还有指标，超过了就驳回。就连下楼去便利店买东西也要打扮整齐。最可恶的是他还让我吃蔬菜沙拉，好过分哦。”

“……嗯，我想你可以提出异议。”

“欸？可是那样セナ会生气欸，他生气就不给我扎头发了，总之就是仗着我宠他啦。还有啊，他还不让我穿那件荧光宇宙人睡衣！说什么他不想半夜醒来看见抱着会发光的外星人……然后セナ就买了毛茸茸的狮子玩偶睡衣，他说他喜欢这样的。虽然我也不讨厌啦，但这也太专制了吧，这是把审美强加给别人，是霸凌的一种，可恶。对了凛月要看我的睡衣吗，有带耳朵和尾巴的哦。”

“……谢谢，我不需要，千万不要。”

“唔，セナ？怎么了？布丁？怎么会有布丁，你不是不让我晚上吃夜宵的吗……你自己做的不会发胖吗？好，我这就去！你等我哦！”

那头一阵嘈杂，片刻后月永レオ开开心心和他说了拜拜，咔的一下掐断电话。

总算结束了。

朔间凛月忧郁地看着天上的月亮，试图把刚才过多的信息量从脑子里扔出去。

然后他的电话又响了。

一回生二回熟，他按下接听键打开免提，碳酸饮料醒得差不多了——再晚点喝气都跑光了。

丝毫不值得期待的刚才那通电话里的另一主人公和他打了个招呼：“小熊。”

“小濑，深夜打扰吸血鬼的安眠，特别是因为秀恩爱这种事，会受到诅咒下地狱的哦，如果不是重要的事情可以不用往下说了。”

他试图祸水东引，“秀恩爱偶尔也可以不用想到我的。我想小朱也许很期待濑名前辈的深夜教导呢？”

然而那头的声音中也带了一丝忧虑，濑名泉叹了口气，“的确是很重要的问题，问司君毫无帮助吧。我在想，是不是稍微和れおくん分开一段日子……”

朔间凛月从秋千上跳了下来，没忘记双手捧起猫。

“小濑你冷静一点，因为睡衣这种事分手也太无聊了。”

“睡衣？和睡衣有什么关系。”濑名泉又是叹息一声，“倒是不至于分手，只是可能保持一点距离对我们两个都好。”

醒醒吧，你刚才给他做了布丁。

朔间凛月沉着冷静一针见血提出意见：“你们可以保持负距离。”

“小熊你在说什么？”他没反应过来，“我觉得れおくん有些太过黏人了……”

“啊，你不是就喜欢他黏着你吗？”

“咳，虽说是这样，但是偶尔也要注意分寸。”

“为什么？”

“天气热起来抱着一起睡觉会出很多汗啊，超烦的。所以我刚给他做了布丁，希望他晚上能自己盖一床被子。然后被他拒绝了，死死抱着我说绝对不要和セナ分开，他能不能成熟一点啊？至少稍微有点大人的样子……”

“小濑。”朔间凛月深吸了一口气，“下地狱去吧。”


End file.
